


A Silurian Surprise

by Bakery300



Series: Magic Tree House, Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakery300/pseuds/Bakery300
Summary: In case your unfamiliar with the Magic Tree House book series, it follows the adventures of a brother and sister named Jack and Annie. One Summer day in Frog Creek, Pennsylvania, a mysterious tree house appeared in the woods. The two siblings learned that the tree house could take them to any time and any place in history. They also learned that the tree house belonged to the Morgan le Fay, a magical librarian from the legendary realm of Camelot. Since then, they have traveled on many adventures in the magic tree house and completed many missions for Morgan.Now Jack and Annie are about to find out what their next magic tree house mission will be!





	A Silurian Surprise

 

** Lost Traveler **

The frost laden windows were steamed with Jack's breath as he watched the slow rising winter sun. He'd already been told by his mother that school would be canceled today because of the snowstorm that had happened overnight, but something was bugging him.

“Jack, why are you up so early,” Annie yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked out the window with her brother.

“I can't sleep,” he complained, rubbing his eyes, beneath his glasses. “After mom told us school was canceled I thought it would be nice to sleep in, but I kept hearing this weird noise in my dream.”

Annie sat down on a toy chest next to the window. “What did the noise sound like?” she asked.

“Well that's just it,” Jack said, scratching his head, “It was almost like the noise when we travel in the magic tree house, but with a more screechy noise to it.”

Annie squinted at Jack. "Did it make a sort of Hhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu hhhhhhhhuuuuuuu vweeep vweep vweep rrrhhhhhhhuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh, followed by a crashing or boom?” She invaded her brother's space, gesticulating to emphasize her sound effects.

Jack reared back away from his sister, gaining back some of his invaded space. “Yeah... how did you know?”

Annie smiled and ran to a table with some paper and a pencil. “Did the thing in your dream that made the noise look like this?”

On the paper was a rough scribbling of a large box with a light on the top and the words: Police Box, around the top.

“How on earth...” Jack couldn't believe what he was looking at. “That's crazy!”

With a wide smile, Annie ran to the closet.

“What are you doing, Annie?” Jack asked with a hint of fear.

“Don't you know what this means, Jack?” she said tossing coats, snow pants, boots, scarves, and other winter clothes out for either of them.

Jack let out a sigh and smiled, looking out at a snow-covered Frog Creek. “Time to see what Morgan has in store for us!”

With little time wasted, they both hurried and got dressed in their winter snow clothes. Then they quickly, and quietly ran outside.

Jack and Annie crossed the icy street with cation and trudged into the Frog Creek woods. Pushing through the mounds of snow between the trees until they came to the tallest oak.

_The magic tree house was back._

“Haha!” Annie cried in joy, as she and Jack scurried up the tree house ladder.

Small snow drifts lined the windowsills and frost coated the books on that were strewn on the floor. Sitting on one of the windowsills was a strange wooden box that looked like what Annie had sketched on the paper, even with a working light.

Underneath it was a royal blue journal. It was unnamed but looked very old and very similar to the wooden box on top of it. There was a small fabric bookmark sticking out from the pages.

Jack picked up the book, moving the wooden box to the floor, and opened to the bookmark. The page showed a photo of some strange man in a fez with two other people talking to... a lizard person. There was a caption below it that read:

  
  


**Silurian Empire**

**Center of the Earth**

**June 02, 2042**

“Silurian Empire?” Annie asked?

“Center of the Earth?” Jack exclaimed.

Either sibling was confused but noticed some writing on a note attached to the bookmark.

“What's that note say?” Annie asked, handing the note to him.

“Um...” Jack said, nearly blushing, “This isn't Morgan's handwriting.”

“Could you read it?” Annie asked.

Jack sighed and read the book aloud:

_Hello there sweeties,_

_There no need to worry._

_No, I'm not Morgan,_

_But we are old friends._

“Wait, there's someone new!” Annie interrupted.

“Apparently so,” Jack said.

“What else does it say?” Annie said, taking the note to read the next verse:

  
  


_S0 you've probably found the little wooden box,_

_I'm sorry to say it's not really magical._

_But if you can help me find it's owner,_

_You'll see something truly unimaginable._

Jack picked up the small wooden box, “This thing isn't magical, but has unimaginable things inside?”

“Oooooo!” Annie exclaimed, “I wonder what's in it!”

Jack took the note back and continued reading:

  
  


_Using my journal of my many times traveling_

_You should be able to assist my friend lost in time._

_Just point at the picture I've bookmarked for you_

_Your ROHETT should get there just fine._

“Rohett?” Both Jack and Annie questioned aloud.

Both just shrugged as they continued to read the last part of the note:

  
  


_Once you arrive he'll be easy to find_

_Just look for mother dearest and father alike._

_If you struggle at first follow one simple rule_

_Listen for danger and run towards the fight._

“Danger?” said Jack with a bit of worry. Looking back into the journal at the strange lizard person and guy in a fez.

“Oh come on, Jack, it can't be that bad,” Annie teased, “We've dealt with tons of dangers and came back home every time.”

Jack smiled and looked at the picture, “Will this work?”

“What do you mean?” Annie asked, confused.

“Don't these look like something out of a comic book?” Jack said concerned.

“Yeah, but it's not like there has ever been a book left for us that hasn't worked, has there?” Annie pointed out.

Jack looked at the strange picture alongside Annie, “Well, you ready?”

“Yeah, let's go save the traveler lost in time!”

Jack pointed, hesitantly at the photo, “I wish we could go there!”

The wind started to blow.

The tree house started to spin.

It spun faster and faster.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

  
  


 


End file.
